The Disguised Angel
by Rittie
Summary: Bonnie Bennett left Mystic Falls due to reasons unknown to everyone but her. The same night fifteen years later, a beautiful teenage girl appears, throwing the calm and reclusive town into disarray along with its residents. Post-S6/prior-S7, implied Bamon, use of OC, light Elena-bashing. M to be safe.
1. The Impossible Is Possible (Prologue)

**Everyone who knows me knows that I adore my Bamon. So, I thought, why not write a fic about it? :)**

 **Warning/s: implied Bamon, AU (clearly), potential major character death, use of an OC, light Elena-bashing.**

 _The Disguised Angel_

 _Prologue_

 _The Impossible Is Possible_

Bonnie Bennett walked around her room, creating a dent in her rug, no doubt.

Many would say that they've never seen the witch so nervous (almost worried) before and that would be the truth. Because she was never this worried about public scorn (basically 'public' since she knew that _she_ would make a big fuss over the issue at hand), this worried that she might be harboring more than feelings of friendship for a certain local vampire, rather than his brother (whom everyone seemed to have a need to try out, or it was just the impression she had). Biting her lip, she looked down at the test again and sighed, knowing that there was no other way around it.

Putting on a huge backpack and throwing away the test, the Bennett witch looked back at her room for what she was sure would be the last time. The worry in her chocolate brown eyes was clear as she put a hand onto her tummy and rubbed it gently.

"Don't worry." she spoke, smiling in a somewhat forced manner as she spoke to her belly. "Mommy will protect you - from anyone, no matter what. Besides, I have a feeling that you would enjoy Chicago..."

With that, she took the handle of her suitcase and rolled it out of her room, closing the door as she slowly walked down the stairs, a forebeading feeling filling every inch of her body.

After all, this baby was literally all the family she had left.

 **\- line break -**

Elena walked up to Damon and slapped him. Hard.

The vampire stared at her in shock and opened his mouth to speak but she just shook her head. Walking towards the sofa, she sat down beside Stefan, who was busily drinking some of his brother's best stash, clearly anticipating a wild night with Elena around. Said brunette looked up at his older brother with a glare.

"You are trying to tell me that my _best friend_ Bonnie left town for no appearent reason? Damon! We are talking about Bonnie here! She wouldn't have left without a good reason!"

"Well Elena, I don't know the reason!" Damon shouted back, clearly at the end of his patience. "But Witchey clearly knew why and chose to leave. All you can do is shut up and deal with it!"

"Be very happy that it seems like she left on her own free will." Elena told him slowly. "Otherwise, I would have killed you."

"Would love to see you try..." the older vampire muttered as she walked up the stairs, clearly intent on ignoring him for the night.

 **\- line break -**

Bonnie stopped her car when she got to the sign that read "You are leaving Mystic Falls" and leaned her head against the wheel, wondering what to do with herself and the baby now.

The ride to Chicago would be pricey and long but at least this way, they would be somewhat safe... right? Closing her eyes, the witch wondered how it came to this and why it always had to be her.

Slowly turning on the car, she kept driving until the familiar lights of Mystic Falls were engulfed in darkness.

Hopefully, she would never have to find out.

 **Thoughts? :D**

 **Thanks for reading (the prologue)**


	2. Hell Has Arrived In The Falls

**Time for a new update! I don't plan to have this be longer than 5 chapters at most so if anyone wants to continue it, be sure to let me know ahead! :)**

 **Also, someone pointed out how the characters were OOC... how is Elena acting bitchy and being worried over Bonnie being OOC? Did we really get that far in the show that she doesn't care about anyone but herself and possibly Damon? O.o**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Hell Has Arrived In The Falls_

It has been fifteen long years since the resident witch, Bonnie Bennett, left Mystic Falls.

Her best friend, Elena Gilbert, had put up a search the day after she left but it had proven fruitless and in the end Stefan figured that she must have left the area, maybe even their state. They had nothing to go by, no messages, e-mails or notes saying where she had gone. The younger Salvatore had gone to her former home to check it for any clues and came back empty handed, or so Elena had believed.

But Damon Salvatore knew his brother (or so he liked to believe) and knew that he was hiding something. Stefan was not the world's greatest liar in his eyes and the shifty behaviour he had that day might have convinced the brunette, but not him. No, the very way his baby brother had been clutching at his bag and the very way he had been hurrying to get away to his room had caught his attention. Did he find something? If so, why would he keep it from Elena? He himself knew that the brunette vampire had become quite... egocentrical ... but she still would have cared to know about any clues on her friend's location... right?

Sighing, the current day Damon wondered why he hadn't pressed the issue. Wasn't witchey his friend too? So why wasn't he more worried? Why was there a little voice in his head saying that she was alright and that he had no reason to worry? Why was he more worried about the witch than his own girlfriend? So many questions, yet little to no answers... at least not ones that Damon could accept. He remembered all-too-well what they had done while they had been... dead, for the lack of a better word... but he knew that he couldn't do that to any female. Or at least he had thought so... groaning, he stood up from his seat on the family couch and looked around.

Oh that's right... Stefan had promised Elena to take her shopping that morning and they still weren't back yet, despite it being mid-afternoon. If it had been any other girl, Damon would have been worried. But he himself had suffered through Elena's shopping trips in the past so he knew that they were simply still at it. He looked at the clock. Yep, she was probably trying on some heels as he sat there and thought about them. Precisely why he had ropped Stefan into going with her, sort of a late punishment for keeping whatever he had been keeping from him fifteen years ago.

He felt a click in his mind and quickly ran up the stairs using his vampire speed. They would still be gone for quite some time so he had enough minutes (or maybe even hours) to check out Stefan's room. He wasn't the best liar nor the best at hiding things so he hoped that he wouldn't have a hard time finding that mysterious object that had to be hid from his eyes.

Damon was wrong. He had turned his brother's room up-side-down and still nothing out of the norm (don't ask how he knew what Stefan had in his room, let's just say that his older brother instincts would kick in from time-to-time). Honestly, the only place he had yet to check out was one drawer... frowning harder, he stepped towards it and opened it, rumpaging through it until he came across something cold and slick. He had a right to be confused since he doubted that Stefan owned anything of such a description... curious to see what it is, he took it out and froze. A pregnancy test. His little brother had been hiding a pregnancy test for the past fifteen years. But why ... ? Whose would it be..?

Somebody knocking on the front door caused him to unfreeze and he quickly put it back and re-arranged the room to the way it had been before his 'visit'. It couldn't be Stefan and Elena. It was still too early for the brunette to have finished her trip (even more so if she had decided to buy Stefan shoes too), Caroline was away on a trip to England and there was really no one who would pay him a visit. Now alert, he quickly ran down the stairs and tore the door open, only to gape down a teenage girl who looked like the exact copy of himself (minus the gender difference). He watched as her lips, painted with a blood-red lipstick, turned into a smirk that was so familiar that it caused him to freeze up again. That was _his_ smirk... no... it couldn't be...

"Hello, _father_."

A gentle thud and a groan that _had_ to be Stefan made him wonder what he had done to deserve this.

 **Hope somebody gets what I wanted to do with that last spoken sentence ;) And the last sentence in general... xD Let the drama commence? :D**

 **Because Isabella "Bella" Salvatore is in town and ready to cause some hell to her father, his girlfriend and her uncle!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Beautiful Problems

**I'm back guys! Time to adress the wonderful (and not so wonderful) reviews!**

 **To the one and only flame I got: this fic is _clearly_ not Delena friendly. You are hurting no one but yourself if you keep reading this. Well no one but yourself and our poor brains lol**

 **To all the actually useful reviews: Thank you so much! As for Bonnie appearing, she may or she may not. I have yet to decide that... but yeah, Bella will be a bit... of a ... rebel (for the lack of a better word).**

 **WARNING: tiny smudge of Stefan x Katherine (for this chapter alone), also chapter is shorter because its damn hot and I can't relax with guests in my home. Cheers.**

 _Beautiful Problems_

"Well... that was unexpected." the girl spoke dully as she sharpened her nails.

Stefan, who was sitting across from her, sighed as he kept listening to the argument his brother and Elena were having upstairs. To say that the brunette didn't get upset would be a lie but Stefan honestly couldn't find it in him to care. In his opinion, she somewhat deserved that blow - maybe it would smarten her up like Katherine had before she had... died. Biting his lower lip, he looked back at his ... _niece_... and could see that she had a lot of Damon in her but her presence and attitude were a mix of both of her parents. He wanted to ask where her mother, Bonnie, was but something told him it was a sensitive subject. After all, if Bonnie was fine, she would have back to pay a visit with her daughter... right?

"Uncle... are you going to talk to me or not?" that sharp voice rang again.

'Definately Damon's daughter...' Stefan thought amused as he spoke up.

"Of course, first of all, what's your name?" he asked. The girl stopped doing her nails and crossed her legs into a more comfy position as she grinned. "My name is Isabella but most call me ..." she went silent when a furious Elena slowly walked up to her and hissed.

"Get out." Bella cooked an eyebrow at that as a tired-looking Damon walked down the stairs. Stefan looked at this brother in slight worry, once again wondering if this was healthy for him.

"No chance in hell." his niece said. "Not unless dad himself throws me out."

"Oh really?" like a tornado, Elena whirled around to face Damon. "Then throw her out. You clearly didn't want her if you can't even remember doing _that_ with Bonnie of all people!"

"Of all people?" Bella repeated the words, cutting across of her father as he went to say something. "Are you implying that my mother was ugly or something?"

"No.. I ... hold on, _was_?" Elena stared at the younger brunette as her eyes - so much like Damon's - narrowed. Bella looked ticked off and Stefan really couldn't blame her as he wondered why Damon was suddenly stiff a few feet away from him.

"Yes, was." the girl said. "Mother got some illness she couldn't cure and died about three years ago. She told me to go and find my father if anything ever happened to her - that he would happily take care of me until I could care fully for myself - but she only told me his name. Damon Salvatore." she shot said vampire a look. "Not that it was that hard to find you. It only took me three years because I couldn't be bothered to find the man who _didn't want me_." Bella said, repeating Elena's words again.

Silence resumed in the mansion and just as Stefan was about to break it, Damon did so faster.

"You can stay." he said simply. "There's a room here that I think you would like, it's girly but it has some taste to it. I will redecorate it if something isn't to your fancy." he then told her where to go and as Stefan watched her go upstairs, Elena's whining sounded again.

"But Damon..."

"But what Elena?" he was shocked to hear his older brother talking to the love of his life (or so he kept saying for quite some time) like that. "Bonnie is dead - or at least _Bella_ appears to believe so - and, no matter what happened or with whom, she's still my daughter. I may be cruel and often heartless but I wouldn't throw out my own flesh and blood."

"But..."

"She's staying." Damon's words sounded final. "She will live with us until she doesn't want to anymore. I don't need to do a test to see if she's my daughter since she looks almost exactly like me and even acts like me. And you, Elena, if you don't like that you can go back to your own house until she decides to leave. I'm not forcing you to stay."

"I'm your girlfriend!" Elena sounded disgusted, like she was amazed that she wasn't the center of the universe for someone anymore. Stefan could literally see that notion break right in front of his eyes.

"And she's my daughter. Your point?"

Stefan decided to leave and check on his niece then. He heard crying, weiling and begging as he left and felt almost bad for the brunette. Almost.

But Katherine did have regrets over playing with them. Elena had yet to show any.

And while feeling vindictive wasn't his 'job' so to speak (it was Damon's to be exact), he couldn't help but feel that he would get along nicely with his niece.

Now to help said niece unpack... with that thought, he took her bags and trunk and headed upstairs.

 **Not sure if this was shorter but... oh well. Next chapter, Elena may or may not try something! :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
